


On the brink

by Mossgreen



Series: 2770 ab urbe condita [44]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/pseuds/Mossgreen
Summary: Master is enjoying this latest recording session rather more than Ven is. Naturally - Ven is rather on the edge, so to speak.





	On the brink

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to leave you waiting for so long, the muse took an extended winter break.

"Welcome to the MasterClass," Master said brightly, addressing the camera. "As with several videos in this series, this one also comes with a word of caution, though in this case, it is not for safety reasons. Be aware that the techniques shown today may have a greater or lesser chance of success depending on your observation skills and how well you know the slave you are working with. Today, we are focussing on tease and denial, or edging. Say good morning to the citizens, pet."

"Good morning, citizens," Ven said. He was kneeling upright on a padded bench, his knees spread and kept that way with a bar. His cuffed wrists were chained together with a length of chain before the ceiling hook had been slipped through a link and then raised enough to pull his arms above his head and keep him from sitting back on his feet, without putting undue strain on his shoulders.

"Generally my pet wears a harness," Master continued, reaching to unfasten it, but pausing before he did so. "This is not to keep him erect at all times, which poses several health issues, but to remind him that his prick is not for his own pleasure and entertainment. If he does get an erection while wearing the harness, it will keep him hard for longer than he would be otherwise, and it makes it more difficult for him to have an orgasm."

He unfastened it and set it aside, picking up another item from the table.

"You will find something like this will be invaluable in your experiments in this area. This is one of a range of vibrating dildos sold by Phallusy. They come in various sizes, with this being one of the larger ones. It comes with a remote so you can adjust the speed and strength of the vibrations as you choose, but is also programmable if you find you may require both hands for other things. Unless you intend to buy separate dildos for each slave, you should put a condom over the dildo before inserting it, ensuring that the fabric of the dildo and condom is compatible. More information may be found in the description box below the video."

He paced slowly around Ven, still talking. "This is not the ideal position for this, but he is upright with his legs spread. Ensure you have plenty of lube and you should be able to insert it easily enough."

The dildo was pressed firmly in until it was fully inserted. Ven couldn't help squeezing around it, though it was futile to do so. Master patted his bum before moving back around him.

"There are numerous ways of playing this little game," Master continued. "For instance, you may wish the slave to inform you himself when he is close to coming. You may wish to tease him yourself, or have your slave do everything, though I recommend paying extremely close attention in the latter case if you wish to have him stop before he comes, especially if you plan to prolong the game. Today, I plan to do it myself, and I do not require the slave to speak."

He took a gag from the table and lifted it to Ven's mouth. Ven couldn't help a soft whine at the sight of the gag, it had been a while since he'd been gagged.

"You will refrain from making such noises, it is most unbecoming," Master informed him. "Open up."

The gag was inserted and the straps fastened behind Ven's head.

"Watch yourself in the mirror, pet," Master said as he reached around to Ven's half-erect prick, giving it a few business-like strokes to urge it to full hardness. Ven groaned, the camera in front of him was off-set to one side enough that he had a clear view of his own naked body in the mirror, so he would be able to see everything his master did without being able to prevent him, or to protect himself.

"Doing it yourself also means that you will be able to explore your slave's body and erogenous zones," Master continued, stroking lightly at the crease of Ven's groin, which made him catch his breath. "I suggest you do as I have done here, and set your slave up facing a mirror. You will be able to see his every reaction even when you are behind him and your slave will have the additional stimulation of watching you play with him and seeing his own physical responses – unless you prefer to blindfold him, which will provide different opportunities. Of course, this is a game that may be played many times with any of the variations I have mentioned, or whatever you come up with yourself."

Master's hands had slid up to tease at his nipples now, and Ven groaned quietly as his hands stayed there for a while, tormenting them gently by squeezing and tugging and twisting before he was allowed to catch his breath.

He jerked in surprise as the dildo in his bum began to vibrate gently. It was pressed against that sweet spot and was a tease that refused to build to a strength that would permit his release. Ven knew that his master could keep it at this intensity for hours and it would not let him come, would never be quite enough to tip him over into orgasm.

"You can see the effects of the vibrator," Master said, running a finger up Ven's prick. "Pleasure, but not enough, not strong enough to allow release. The programmable dildo allows for a range of strengths and time intervals to be set, and may be changed easily. This program is a randomised one that will allow a selection of the various strengths but will always come back to this setting. The strongest vibration will occur for only a second at various intervals, but the overall intensity will not rise as no doubt Ven would like."

Ven arched in his bonds, stiffening as a very brief spike of pleasure washed through him before the vibrations settled to a rippling sort of effect, from almost nothing to just that low tormenting tease that was too low to allow the dam to break.

"Teasing at this intensity may be kept up for as long as you wish, with no danger that the slave will come," Master said conversationally, running a finger up Ven's prick again. "However, what I plan to do is a level above this, and carries the risk of the slave coming before you want him to. This means that you will have to bring him, or have him bring himself, to the point where he is just about to orgasm, and then stop him from doing so."

The vibrations ceased altogether at that point, and Ven slumped a little.

"In order to do this properly, we should really start with a soft prick," Master said. "You can wait until it softens naturally, of course, or you can induce it by the application of cold." He held up something that looked a little like a cock-sheath with a strap. 

"This is Phallusy's solution to the problem. Place it in the freezer for a couple of hours and the liquid in the silicone pack will harden. Slide it onto the hard cock and fasten the strap around the balls – not too tight, you want the blood to be able to leave the prick being treated – and the cock will be cooled into softness again, without your pet having spent at all. Naturally, he will still be highly sensitive and keyed up, but that will work to your benefit. These come in a range of colours and sizes."

It was cold, icy cold around his prick as it was fastened into place. Not as shocking to the system as if it were actual ice, of course, but only a bare few degrees above that.

"Of course, your slave's reactions will be highly entertaining as he tries to shake it off. Correctly fitted, it may only be removed by unfastening the strap," Master said, the humour evident in his voice as Ven's hips thrust, trying to get the cold off his cock. 

It wasn't the most comfortable thing to have that still-cold pack around a newly soft cock but it was removed with no fuss, although Ven was not looking forward to what its removal signified. Master stepped back, allowing Ven's now limp prick to be seen by everyone who watched the video.

"It's a pretty prick," Master said. "And now we will see how much it can take before it wants to spill, and how long we can keep it on that edge. Some of this will be a time-lapse, marked by the timer in the corner of your screen. You should not concentrate solely on your pet's dick, of course, as there are many other ways to use to keep him on edge, or prevent him from quite tipping into an orgasm. Of course, the first thing is to get him hard again, but even that need not be done by actually touching his prick. If you know his erogenous zones and how his body responds to teasing, make use of that knowledge. This is your possession, for your pleasure, and you should enjoy yourself while playing with it."

Master's hands ran possessively over Ven's body, tweaking at a nipple. A fingernail scraped lightly down the crease where his leg met his torso, a finger traced his crack and tapped threateningly at the base of the inert vibrator inside him. 

A hand wrapped around his prick at the same moment the vibrator came alive on its highest setting. Ven jerked and moaned, the begging and pleading that would be falling from his mouth reduced to groans, moans and whimpers around the gag.

"It will take astute observation to see when he is about to come and prevent him from doing so," Master said, as everything vanished, leaving Ven hanging, tight in his bonds and frustrated in his need. "You can soften his prick again, the ice-pack is cold for several hours, or you can wait until his desperation has waned a fraction and bring him back to that point again."

It seemed Ven was barely able to draw a single ragged breath before Master's hand was back on his cock, unmercifully bringing him back to that cliff-edge of desperation to come. If he were not gagged, he would be begging. As it was, he writhed in his bonds, twisting, thrusting into his master's hand which perversely loosened as his hips jerked, making him groan.

"You will only take what you are given, pet," Master told him. "Control yourself."

An impossible demand! Ven hung between torture and release, teased beyond bearing but denied the other. 

Just a fraction more and he could come, would orgasm as strongly as he ever had. And he was left with nothing but air touching him, his reflected prick almost fully upright, its head purple and leaking copious amounts of precum. He squeezed his eyes closed against the sight.

He had no idea how long he'd been kept in this state of desperate arousal, only permitted the briefest of pauses when it seemed he would come. He was trembling, shaking, breathing raggedly, his every nerve-ending heightening the touches to heated skin so that even a brief cupping of his arse, or the trailing of a hand over his chest threatened to tip him over the edge.

"Of course, if you are extremely observant, and know your slave's responses intimately, you may choose an unexpected finish," his master said, his hand busy at Ven's cock again. Just when he thought he would finally be allowed his release after everything, his master abruptly pressed his thumb, hard, to the slit where semen was just beginning to show. It was as though the mains had been suddenly choked. He was physically prevented from spilling and the suddenness and shock of it was agonising as semen backed up, stopped in its path. It was not a scream that tore from Ven's throat but an agonised, wrenching groan of shock and horror at the ruination of what had been building for the past few hours.

"Of course, if you can time it so that he was about to come when he did not have permission, a ruined orgasm such as this is the perfect punishment – though you should never punish a slave for being unable to obey an order when the conditions did not allow him to do so," Master said, his thumb still firmly in place.

Ven was shuddering, trying to make sense of what had happened when his master finally removed his hands. He was as desperate as ever, but there was a burning sort of sensation in his cock and he groaned again as his master's hand wrapped around his prick again.

"Of course, I own this, so I am the one who decides how it is pleasured, if at all, and how it comes, if at all," Master said, and began stroking it again. It was sensitive, but not over-sensitive the way it would be if Ven had just come. The vibrator in his arse woke up with a random pattern of sensations, gradually building in strength though lessening in duration, and then dropped back to the lowest setting to repeat the pattern.

He didn't know how long it took before he was back at that peak again, and couldn't help the anxious look at his master's reflection in case he decided to do the same thing again, or to renew the whole thing about keeping Ven on edge.

"You may come, pet," Master said, and did not remove his hand or do anything to make it less than the usual sort of orgasm Ven had.

It was not as powerful as his usual orgasms, but the sensations were far more exquisite and overwhelming. He jerked, whimpering and moaning around the gag, as his seed spilled out, the vibrating dildo in his arse and his master's hand on his prick continuing through his orgasm to ensure he did not have a single drop left to give.

The vibrator went back to that low setting, too hard for him to ignore it and too soft to bring him to another release. Master crossed to the sink in the corner to wash his hands, even as Ven's over-stimulated body was kept from being able to recuperate and come down from his release. That sweet spot was so sensitive even the gentle teasing vibrations were tormenting.

"Good boy, pet," Master said, coming back over and ruffling Ven's hair. He turned back to the camera. "Don't forget to join us next week, and this and other techniques are taught in the Intermediate Master Classes – sign up at a Phallusy store near you or online for our comprehensive online course. _ave atque valēte! ad conventum_!"

Ven was shuddering and gasping, sweat-sheened, the continuing vibrations growing painful now. Finally, mercifully, it was turned off, and he was unchained, the spreader bar removed from his legs and the gag from his mouth before he was led to the comfort of the couch in the corner.

"Master," he managed, looking up his owner, his head resting on Master's thigh.

"Yes, pet?"

"The vibrator... You haven't taken it out."

"I know, pet. I'm not going to – I think it will serve as well as any other toy to keep you open for me. Drink up, now. Good boy."

Ven drank up, feeling stupidly sleepy, especially with his master's hand in his hair. He hoped his master wouldn't mind if he closed his eyes for a moment to gather himself after today's session. He was just too warm and comfortable in his blanket, and Master's hand in his hair felt so nice...

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
>  _ave atque valēte! ad conventum_ \- Hail and farewell. Until the next meeting.


End file.
